Secret Valentine
by Rose-Aki
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and finding a place to meet each other is difficult for a secret couple. Can Logan and Quinn still spend the most romantic day of the year together without their friends finding out? Quinn/Logan


A/N: Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The secret couple was snuggled up on the couch in room 148 watching a new movie Logan's father had sent him. It was rare that they got to spend time alone together, but with Michael and James out on their weekly basketball game against each other Logan had the room all to himself. Needless to say that he had called Quinn the moment his roommates left.

Logan enjoyed these rare moments when he could hold her in his arms and just watch a movie with her. However today he wanted to talk about something with her. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and this year he really wanted to celebrate it. In the past years he had just gone out on a date with a girl, sometimes even double dated with Michael and Lisa, but it never meant anything to him. This year he had Quinn and she had shown him that he really wanted a serious relationship. They were complete opposites, but with her by his side he felt whole. Never before had he thought he could ever fall in love, but with Quinn he found himself falling for her more and more with each day. He really wanted this Valentine's Day to be special for both of them.

"So I thought about tomorrow and I would really like to go out on a date with you that day." Logan finally brought up.

"I don't know Logan." When she saw his face fall she quickly continued. "It's not that I don't want to, but do you remember the last time we went on a real date? It didn't turn out the way we planned it."

Of course did he remember the time they ate at Vacarros and Quinn was right, it had turned out terribly. James and Zoey had gotten their perfect date but him and Quinn couldn't redo theirs because they were still a secret. However he had really thought about this and had found a way for them to spend the day together.

"Don't worry I didn't think about going to Vacarros again. I'm sure a few PCA students have saved their money to go there on Valentine's Day. I thought that maybe we could drive to the small beach we accidentally found that one time. What do you think?" Logan asked nervously, he really hoped she would like his idea.

"But how are we getting there?"

"I already asked my dad and Chauncey is bringing me my car tomorrow morning as well as especially prepared food for our picnic."

Quinn smiled at her boyfriend. This thoughtful and romantic side was one he only showed to her and she couldn't be more happy about it. At first she had been doubtful if they could work as a couple. She was a scientist and analyzed everything around her, but in the end she was a girl as well, a girl that was in love with Logan Reese.

"It's seems you have everything planned out."

"Only for you." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but lean over and kiss him. When she pulled away from him she mirrored his smile.

"Then I'll Lola and Zoey that I'll do some research around campus and that they probably won't see me all day due to it."

"And I'll tell James and Michael that I'm out on a date with a girl, which isn't even that much of a lie. The only thing that isn't true is that it isn't some girl but my very smart and beautiful girlfriend."

Quinn blushed lightly and Logan's smile widened. He couldn't believe that he deserved such an amazing girl like Quinn, but he would make sure to give her enough reasons to stay with him. He promised himself that he would do everything he could that tomorrow would be romantic and that Quinn would love their date.

The next day when Zoey and Lola got ready for their dates with their boyfriends Quinn pretended to be engrossed in her laptop.

"Are you sure you're alright by yourself?" Zoey asked concerned.

"I'm sure I can arrange a last minute Valentine's Day date with that cute guy from my math class for you." Lola added helpfully.

"Thanks but I want to do some research for my new Quinnvention today. You two go and have fun." Quinn smiled at her best friends. She didn't like not telling them the truth, but neither her nor Logan were ready yet to announce their relationship.

"Alright, but call me if you're feeling lonely." Zoey offered.

"And no experimenting with dangerous bacteria." Lola said, still remembering the accident where they were quarantined due to Quinn's experiments.

"You both don't have to worry and now go, you don't want to keep Vince and James waiting."

When her best friends had left Quinn got ready for her own date with Logan. Leaving the campus she could see Logan's car being parked in a secluded area not too far away.

"Hey, happy Valentine's Day." Her boyfriend greeted her with a red rose in a small vase and a kiss. "Ready to go?"

Quinn nodded and Logan opened the car door for her. It was still surprising to her that Mr. Reese had bought Logan a car for his birthday after his son had bought that over expensive one a year ago.

"I'm just curious what happened to the expensive car you bought last year?"

"My dad brought it back after cutting my credit card in half and you know how the rest turned out."

When they arrived at the beach both noticed with relief that no one was around. Logan took the huge picnic basket out of the car and hand holding they walked down to the beach. Quinn had to admit that Logan's set up of a picnic was better than any date she had been on or any that Zoey or Lola had told her about. The atmosphere with the waves crashing on the shore and the rose in the vase that Logan had placed in the middle of the picnic blanket was so romantic. Her boyfriend was really sweet and she was glad he showed her this side of himself.

After eating a little bit of the food that Chauncey had prepared for them Quinn leaned her head on Logan's shoulder. Logan smiled and lay an arm around her to pull her closer to himself. None of the dates he ever had with other girls in the past could compare to this. Having Quinn by his side was the best thing that had happened in his life. With her he was able to talk about everything and he felt like he could fully trust her with his feelings.

Looking out on the ocean they enjoyed being together and the peace surrounding them.

"I'm glad you found me that day on the bench." Quinn broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Me too." With that he lay a hand on her cheek and when she looked up at him he closed the space between their lips with a soft kiss.

They both knew that they weren't ready yet to announce their relationship, but when the right time came it would be wonderful because they could openly show their affection for each other. Until then Quinn and Logan were more than happy to spend Valentine's Day just like this.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
